un obstáculo
by Kazuki Yutaka
Summary: ^-^ mi primer fic, contiene yaoi y un acesinato...ojalá les guste


***Este Fic contiene Yaoi y un acesesinato, si no te gustan esas cosas, pues no lo leas***  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
Un obstáculo  
  
Nueve de la mañana de un treinta y uno de enero, la lluvia cae, haciendo que despierte. Me levanto pesadamente y voy a prepararme el desayuno, es extraño en mí levantarme a esta hora…fue culpa de la lluvia. Me arrastro hacia la cocina y enciendo la estufa, pongo la sartén y dos huevos. En la tostadora dos rebanadas de pan, un poco de cereal y una taza de café.  
  
Necesito llenar el vacío que siento en mí, hace exactamente ocho años…ocho años de soledad en lo que e aprendido mucho…pero en realidad se que el vacío que siento en mí, no se llena con comida, si no que con algo más, algo que en realidad no conozco muy bien, pero se que lo necesito…  
  
Después de desayunar me doy un baño…mientras las gotas caen sobre mi cuerpo, me imagino su figura frente a mí, puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo, oigo su dulce voz susurrando en mi oído, respiro su aroma. Cierro los ojos y me entrego a mis sueños  
  
ring-ring  
  
El maldito teléfono siempre interrumpiendo mis sueños, salgo de mala gana de la ducha y contesto, para mi sorpresa oigo su dulce voz al otro lado, siento como mi corazón se acelera y sonrío. Me quiere decir algo, pero debe ser personalmente, hoy a las seis de la tarde nos veremos en el café de la esquina. Corto feliz y miro el reloj…son recién las diez de la mañana, no sé si pueda aguantar hasta la seis…  
  
Veo que me esta esperando, voy hacia donde esta y nos saludamos como siempre. Me siento frente suyo y comenzamos a conversar sobre cosas que han ocurrido últimamente.  
Le pregunto para que quería verme, sonríe y me cuente alegremente la noticia. Cuando termina no puedo ni respirar, dice mi nombre un par de veces antes de que yo reaccione, me mira preocupado, sonrío para complacerle, claro es una noticia digna de una sonrisa, pero si fuera otra persona.   
Me pide un favor, yo no puedo decirle que no y acepto. Me abraza, siento como algo comienza a inundar mi cuerpo…  
  
La ira, la furia, el cólera, la rabia entre otro llenan el vacío de la mañana.  
  
Siempre fue el obstáculo entre nosotros, nuestro amor, desde que se metió en tu vida, hace ocho años, ocho años en que aprendí a soportarlo, aprendí a fingir que no me importaba, pero ahora no puedo fingir mas, no puedo actuar tan pasivamente como antes, porque siento que te voy a perder y eso es como ir al infierno vivo.  
Se que hacer, no tiene otra manera de arreglarse, no quería llegar a esto…pero no hay otra forma.  
  
Doce de la noche, una noche oscura y sin estrellas, un viento gélido, pero no hay lluvia.  
Toco la puerta y sale a recibirme con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. M e hace pasar y me ofrece un poco de té.  
Va a la cocina, reviso si estamos solos…si no hay nadie, eso es bueno. Voy a la cocina y le observo silenciosamente, como se mueve, le abrazo la cintura, ríe tontamente, susurro en su oído preguntas las cuales contesta sin el menor inconveniente. Sonrío y le beso el cuello, ríe de nuevo, pero no se opone a mis caricias. Se da vuelta y me besa en los labios, acariciando mi cabello, yo no digo nada, no me importa.   
Lenta y ágilmente paso de su cintura a mi bolsillo, no se da cuenta, dejo que disfrute mis labios, que me acaricie…  
  
Cae al suelo, ya sin vida, fue un disparo muy preciso, sólo uno para acabar con aquel estorbo, dejo el arma cuidadosamente en su mano derecha. Miro la escena, la sangre brota del lado derecho de su cabeza, salpicando toda la cocina, debo tener cuidado y no mancharme, no tiene expresión en su pálido rostro. Boto el té que estaba preparando, tomo mi chaqueta y mi bufanda. Veo de nuevo para verificar que no quede evidencia de que estuve aquí, si, nada…bueno adiós, me voy. Abro la ventana de atrás y salto ágilmente, cayendo sobre la hierba, cierro la ventana y me alego lo más silenciosamente posible de ese lugar. De pasada, legos de allí, boto un par de guantes de lana que me regalo para navidad, los cuales me sirvieron para borrar toda evidencia  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Toco tu puerta, me abres sonriendo, no aguanto más y me tiro a tus brazos, llorando.   
  
Te sorprendes por mi actitud, te explico lo ocurrido, tú te entristeces y me abrazas más fuerte. Te murmuro cuanto le amaba, apoyo mi cabeza en tu pecho tratando de encontrar un consuelo.  
  
Siempre has sido lo mas valioso que he tenido, si, aunque no me guste reconocerlo, siempre te he querido, aunque lo he ocultado durante once años, pero desde hace ocho me encontré un nuevo amor, jamás le ame como a ti, pero me ayudaba a ocultar lo que sentía, pero ahora que no esta…no lo soporto, le ame, aunque jamás como a ti, pero le ame y lloro por haberle perdido.  
  
Siento tu mano en mi cabello, lo acaricia suavemente y me susurras palabras tiernas y consoladoras, dejo de llorar, noto que ya no importa, aunque llore y llore jamás volverá, si sufro, pero te tengo junto a mí…se que tú me consolaras, me ayudaras. Te beso suavemente, cuando me separo, tú sonríes y me devuelves el beso…  
  
Si, deseo que me beses, me acaricies, me hagas olvidar aquel amor que tanto daño me causo, tú sabes como…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Hikari Yagami~  
16/10/1991 al 1/02/2013  
  
La lluvia caía ruidosamente ahogando los sollozos de los presentes, Taichi abrazaba a Yamato destrozado, Takeru consolaba a Sora, Koushirou reprimía las lagrimas mientras que el joven Iori se sentía muy confundido, Miyako se aferraba a Jyou sin poder dejar de llorar, Michael golpeaba suavemente la espalda de Mimi, quien lloraba en su hombro, Ken miraba triste y Daisuke miraba a Ken.  
  
Cuando ya todo termino los doce volvieron a sus respectivas casas, menos Daisuke quien quedo mirando fríamente la lapida.  
  
Y, Hikari, quien gano ahora - susurró - ¿tú?...no lo creo, estas allá abajo...¿yo?, claro que si, estoy aquí arriba con lo que me pertenece -   
  
Daisuke - dijo una voz acercándose  
  
Qué ocurre, Ken? - preguntó al verlo  
  
Vamos, ya no hay nadie - dijo suavemente  
  
Sí - lo miró - ¿estas bien?  
  
Sí - respondió sonriendo - gracias a ti  
  
Daisuke le tomo las manos y lo besó  
  
Jamás ye dejare - le susurró   
  
Yo tampoco - dijo Ken  
  
Se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar  
  
Ken, feliz, tratando de olvidar un viejo y mal amor  
  
Daisuke sonriendo, pensando, en aquellos tiempos cuando lo trataban como un imbécil...tan imbécil que burlo a toda la policía e hizo que todos se tragaran el cuento...  
  
~FIN~  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
^o^ lo termine, mi primer fic, u_u siento lo errores ortograficos y por lo de Hikari(yo ya dije que me cae mal), lamento haber puesto a Daisuke como un acesino loco y sé que no exciste el crimen perfecto, pero...^-^ quería que tubiera un final feliz.  
  
Por favor no me maten, dejen Reviews ^^ por favor 


End file.
